brickclubfandomcom-20200213-history
1.1.7-Sophia-sol
Brick!club 1.1.7. - Cravatte I love this chapter. RANDOM INTERLUDE OF MYRIEL BEING BADASS? OKAY! 1. Lalala googling “Gaspard Bes”, finding the French wiki article of him, using google translate to discover that he is apparently an INTERESTING DUDE. More or less a robin-hood figure, who wanted to get rich without violence, malice, or seduction. He was generous to the poor and mostly went for rich foreigners. Obviously still not a particularly good guy, but remarkably decent for a brigand! Interesting (and unsurprising given the following events) that the brigand in this chapter is associated with Gaspard Bes’ band in particular. 2. Omfg Myriel, there is danger even with an escort so OBVIOUSLY THE SOLUTION is to go without an escort…! 3. "But the brigands, Monseigneur?" "Hold," said the Bishop, "I must think of that. You are right. I may meet them. They, too, need to be told of the good God." Oh Myriel, wilfully misinterpreting things in the most generous possible light as always! 4. Lol and ♥ at the entire last paragraph of the chapter, on the stolen cathedral goods. “We should be embarrassed by any inquiry in that direction”! Commentary Doeskin-pantaloons Where by ‘without an escort’ you mean, ‘with a small defenceless child’, right? Pilferingapples Hmm. Wonder if Myriel would have known of Bes’ reputation? That would add to the “he’s not careless, just informed and willing to take an educated risk” theory. If he knows the Bes gang made a point of ignoring the defenceless and clearly poor, then he has nothing to fear! Viventlespeuples (reply to Pilferingapples) I can’t imagine a man could rob a cathedral without spurring plenty of gossip about his past so I think it’s safe to assume he had some idea. In that case, leaving behind the gendarmes would even be the safer choice. An armed escort just screams “I am a rich bastard transporting many valuables.” On that note, it seems to me that beneath all the bishop’s talk of having faith in god protecting him. there’s a point about having faith in fellow human beings. At least so far as assuming this band of thieves isn’t going to murder some raggedy old man on a mule just because. With the line "Pray to him, not for ourselves, but so our brother does not fall into sin on our account," the bishop suggests that the sort of prejudice he’s trying to avoid can itself make people falter, which we see happening to Valjean later on. Pilferingapples (reply to Viventlespeuples' reply) Reblogging for total agreement,especially with the faith-in-humanity thing. How have I not talked about that aspect of it?!? It’s the one part of the Bishop’s faith that really resonates with me! But I totally haven’t. GOOD CATCH, VIVENT, thank you. I’ll try to look out for that discussion going ahead! Kingedmundsroyalmurder (reply to Pilferingapples' reply) Also reblogging for the Bishop’s faith in humanity. It’s something that should have jumped out at me a lot more than it did, so I’m glad it was pointed out. Personally I think it comes back to the Bishop being a person of faith generally, with God and man being just different aspects of the same belief, but my view of faith is unorthodox and mostly cobbled together from things I’ve read and experienced so faith in God and faith in man may be quite different things for actual Catholics. Viventlespeuplres (reply to Kingedmundsroyalmurder's reply) Yeah, I was pretty much raised atheist with some disjointed Eastern Orthodox ritual thrown in so I have no idea what actual Catholics do. I am definitely not the person to be looking to when it comes to analyzing the bishop’s faith in context. Whatever thoughts I have on the subject are going to be mostly contextless.